


August in the Midst of Summer

by glitzyena



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graffiti, Kissing, Photographs, Photography, Skateboarding, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Waiting, Walk Of Shame, like this is the softest you're gonna get from me, skateboarder, soft, the description makes this look more angsty than it actually is i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyena/pseuds/glitzyena
Summary: "It's just sort of- of a temporary kind of refuge," her voice grows more and more unstable the more she talks. "But it always hurts worse each time, and no matter who I'm with I still always see you,"Chaewon waits for Yena every single day in July. August wanes, the leaves fall from the trees, and Yena doesn't come back.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 52





	August in the Midst of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been writing a lot of badass izone lately, and i felt the need to write something softer and... well, this is it. it's not great, pls don't eat me, i don't even like this fic really but hey i crave validation and attention so whOOP here we go bitches. 
> 
> also,, wanted to post this earlier, but i deadass couldn't remember what i'd call the fic. like that is an all time low. anything is possible.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/glitzyena)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/glitzyena)

August is waning.

Nightfall has started to arrive earlier than usual, the world being doused in inky black much sooner than Chaewon is used to. Mornings are slow and tiresome, and she’s finding that she’s slowly losing the ability be proactive gone sunrise. It's not something she particularly cares about, or something that even matters that much, because stress induced mornings are much more suited to the fall. And, as far as Chaewon's concerned, despite the fact that August is waning, summer is still in bloom.

Even if August wanes, and the leaves on the trees begin to wither, and that slight, crisp chill returns to bite at her cheeks, one thing remains evergreen year round.

Yena is lain on her back, dew-drop blades of grass brushing against her skin. The sun beats down on her gently, warm glows making her close her eyes and bring her forearm up to shield them. Her hair, fluffy and curly from last night's shower, flops against the sprung grass unceremoniously, glossy brown appearing dark against the tufts of green. The raindrops on each blade seem to catch the sun in the same way Yena does, sparkling with a softness that doesn't mean to catch attention unless you look close enough.

Yena is... evergreen.

She aimlessly threads her fingers through the grass, humming to herself a mindless tune that Chaewon doesn't think she recognises. The sun that bounces off her skin turns it to more of a bronzed hue than usual, and it's that paired with her usual getup of a white t shirt and ripped jeans that has Chaewon wondering how she ever got so lucky.

Because it's not like Yena is doing anything in particular. She’s laying in the grass on a lazy summer afternoon, where they come and act like autumn isn't breathing down their necks. From where Chaewon's lain next to her, she can spot the unnoticeable imperfections on her face that just make her all the more childlike and endearing, little scratches and the likes, and _fuck_ if her heart doesn't swell when Yena scrunches up her nose right before she sneezes, because hay fever had always been a bitch to her. From where she’s lain, Chaewon's just able to card her fingers through Yena's hair; glossy brown against porcelain against emerald. From where she’s lain, Chaewon can gently trace the veins running from Yena's forearm to her wrists, the pads of her fingers catching on smooth skin.

From where she’s lain, Chaewon hopes Yena can't hear just how much she makes her heart race.

The words spill past her lips before she can stop them, messy and uncoordinated and horribly truthful.

"The summer sun. It... makes you look nice,"

Yena’s eyes are covered, but Chaewon can see the way the corners of her lips turn upwards. She laughs softly. “Then too bad summer's nearly over,"

Chaewon shakes her head. Yena can’t see her, but she shakes her head. "You'll look good even when autumn comes,"

Even when the sun refuses to show its face, Yena simply fucking glows.

Nightfall came at her earliest this evening; Chaewon feels like the both of them haven't even been out for that long a time, not even noticing the dark until Yena laughs at something dumb she says and Chaewon has to squint at just how bright the _sound_ is.

It's not Yena’s loud, boisterous laughter, the kind that has her emitting that same, clear, heartwarming sound that has Chaewon seeing stars. No, tonight Yena is sleepy, probably carrying that same lazy meadow field haze with her since the late afternoon. She’s swaddled in one of those massive hoodies that has cuffs spill past her fingertips and a hood she could drown in once she pulls it up, hands stuffed into its pockets and her eyes half closed. Her smile is turned up at one side, like it's all the energy she can muster for it, the laugh that escapes her lips groggy and coming from low in her throat. Her eyelashes are soft where they rest above her cheekbones, and Chaewon’s faced with the strong urge to press a kiss to each of her eyelids. But again, Yena is groggy, and she looks quite peaceful, so Chaewon decides against it.

The narrow, deserted street smells of paint from Chaewon’s spray can, mists of red and purple and blue rising up into the night and dissipating without a trace. They're sat cross legged on the concrete in front of the wall she's painting, Yena slumped against Chaewon with her head on her shoulder. Yena’s just slightly shorter than her, so she’s just about the perfect height for it, and it's an endearing quality that's wedged it's way inside Chaewon’s rib cage.

Instead of the sunlight reflecting off of Chaewon’s skin, it's the harsh amber of the overhead street lamps. Yena’s hood is pulled up to cover most of her face, probably because nights are slightly colder now than what they were, so the shadows on her face are a stark contrast to the areas the strong artificial light hits. It sharpens her features, and because Chaewon just _knows_ otherwise, it makes her smile despite herself.

Yena shifts to look up at her, large eyes droopy yet always holding that spec of wonder, that seeking aspect of her that’s always curious, always questioning, always wanting to know more. They look at each other, for a couple moments, unspeaking, just soaking up the other's presence. Chaewon likes that they can do this, just look at one another in silence and just _know._

It's Yena who speaks first, a gentle croak of "Why are you smiling?"

Chaewon presses her lips together, a pitiful attempt at fighting back a grin, before shaking her head, looking down at the empty spray can on her lap. “No. No it’s... it’s nothing,”

Yena’s lips are almost immediately drawn into a pout, and she lets out a bratty sort of whine, propping her chin up on Chaewon’s shoulder. “Tell me,”

Chaewon laughs, and thinks there's no point in being anything other than honest. "The light...” she gestures lamely to the street lamp above their heads. “It... makes your face look sharp,”

Yena blinks up at it drowsily, lips parted subconsciously, as if only realising just now that the lamp was even there. “What?”

Chaewon’s heart is fit to burst. She’s no clue what she’s saying, but she doesn’t think she particularly cares. “But I know you're everything but,"

Yena stares at the street lamp for a few more moments, before looking down at her lap. Another lopsided, drowsy smile stretches her lips, and she closes her eyes, resting her head back on Chaewon’s shoulder. "And that makes you happy?"

Now, it’s Chaewon’s turn to be confused. “Hm?”

Yena shifts closer to her, readjusting her position and trying to get comfortable. She speaks through a yawn. “You smiled, when you said it. That means it makes you happy,”

Chaewon just looks at her, for a moment. Delicate eyelashes, soft lips, face completely void of worries or stress. Just... calm. “You make me happy,"

Another hum of laughter. "You're a cheesy fuck,"

"I wasn't until I met you,"

Yena nuzzles into her neck in a childish manner, placing a soft kiss to Chaewon’s skin there; nothing more than a gentle brush of her lips. "Glad that's changed,"

The rain has begun.

Chaewon can't remember the last time it rained, probably around March or April. It all seems so long ago and she wishes, for Yena’s sake, that she could reverse the clock and they could redo it all over again. But now they're sat in the backseat of Yena’s first car, the space cramped and small, with nothing outside other than grey clouds that hang low above their heads. The _pitter patter_ sound of the rain relentlessly panging against the window panes is soothing, in a sense, a dull lulling sound almost a monotonous lullaby.

It's cold, inside the car, and with the old thing refusing to turn on the heating, they've got to make do. Or really, it's just any excuse for Chaewon to have Yena close to her, to feel the touch of her skin beneath her fingertips.

They’re cramped in the backseat, the tight space leaving them with no choice other than to be this close, not that Chaewon thinks either of them mind. Her arms are wrapped tight around Yena’s neck so that their foreheads rest against each other's, warm breath hissing at the cold air, their legs a tangled mess. Yena’s hands have settled on her waist, one of her thumbs having slipped beneath her shirt and absentmindedly stroking the skin there in a gentle, soothing manner. Yena will bump their noses against one another's from time to time, just because she finds it cute, enjoys peppering kisses all over Chaewon’s face while the younger, of course, indulges her. But for now, they're both content on just focusing on the sounds of their breaths, and the raindrops on the windshield.

Chaewon curls her fingers into the strands of hair near the nape of Yena’s neck. It's grown longer over the past three months, because of her spontaneous decision to grow it a little longer than what she'd normally have. It hangs in front of her eyes almost broodingly, but Chaewon adores carding it through her fingers, so she's not complaining. It's soft and fluffy, unkempt and slightly damp from when they'd been caught out in the rain earlier, and it's a style that'd look ridiculous on someone else but just somehow manages to fit her perfectly.

Its reasons like this that Chaewon loves getting this close to Yena in a physical sense, where she can analyse and appreciate her every feature. From the slope of her nose to the pink curve of her lips, it's a maddening thing to be able to kiss every bit of her skin and claim it for her own.

Yena tastes like lazy afternoons when Chaewon kisses her, slow, letting Yena get a feel for her just as much as she wants. It's mind boggling how they just seem to slot perfectly together, how without speaking or communicating they move like they're in sync. Yena’s pulling Chaewon flush against her and it's just how Chaewon likes it; no space between them, able to feel every dip, every curve, each irregularity.

She clings onto Yena tightly, maybe even a bit too tight.

It’s just too difficult to let her go.

Yena’s hands grip onto Chaewon’s tight, a grin splitting her face in two. In Chaewon’s opinion, the situation isn't very humourous, it's not her fault nobody ever taught her how to ride a skateboard. It's not her fault Yena decided that, for some reason, today would be a perfect day to learn.

The sun is a ridiculously hot temperature, so being in the heat while Yena laughs at her isn't the best experience (she's lying to herself).

"This isn't even teaching me anything, Yena-unnie," Chaewon grumbles while trying her best not to break out into a grin. Yena’s are just so infectious that it's hard to help herself. "You're just dragging me along,"

Yena keeps smiling over the sounds of the skateboard's old, plastic wheels on the jagged concrete, walking backwards and occasionally checking behind her shoulder. "I know," she sing songs. "But you look cute like this, so,"

Chaewon rolls her eyes, mostly in hopes of making Yena giggle, which she's pleased to be rewarded with. Yena has this adorable habit of raising her shoulders to her ears when she giggles like that, yet another endearing habit that Chaewon’s come to notice over the years . "Not cute," Chaewon defends herself, just for the sake of argument.

Yena stands on her toes and presses a butterfly kiss to Chaewon’s nose, taking the older by surprise, then pressing another kiss to her lips, short and sweet. "Learn to ride a skateboard, and then come and talk to me about not being cute,"

“You’re so pretty,”

“You keep saying that, recently. Why?”

“Let me take your picture. Before you go,”

“Chaewon- what? It’s been so long, you haven’t-”

“Please? For me?”

“You- alright, fine. For you,”

Chaewon adjusts the focus slightly, Yena shyly moving into frame. It's dawn - just about - the early morning sunlight casting lazy, warm glows on Yena’s skin. She bites her lower lip through a smile, eyes nervously flicking from where Chaewon’s hands are settled on the camera, to the camera itself. 

Chaewon hasn’t gotten her hands on a camera in so long. But something- something had tugged at her gut, something had urged her to do this, and she’s not going to fight against it. Besides, the sunlight has always treated Yena so nicely.

Chaewon’s knelt on the ground, grainy tarmac digging into her knees as she points the camera up at the older girl. They're both stood on the bridge above the highway, only a few cars passing beneath them because of the time. It’s quiet, save for the soft twittering of birds and the odd car engine, and the sun slowly begins to emerge from the horizon.

Chaewon holds her breath.

Yena has to squint her eyes a little, forearm resting on her forehead to block out the light. A dark shadow forms on her face, a stark contrast to the pale pink of her lips, to the gold of the rest of her skin. An entire palette of colours. 

The sharp sounds of the camera shutter reverberate around them, making Yena flinch the first couple times, but she eventually falls into the swing of things. She’s awkward, at first, not knowing what to do with her hands, not knowing how to stand, shifting her weight from foot to foot. But soon, after Chaewon tells her to imagine there’s not a camera stood between them both, her muscles relax, and her posture becomes something more natural, something more... well, more _Yena_.

All of a sudden, Yena’s face splits into a smile, teeth on show as she grins brightly. Chaewon smiles slowly as well, snapping a photo before Yena can protest. "What're you smiling for, hm?"

Yena’s grin softens, shaking her head. "Nothing," her dark hair flits gently in the breeze, wispy and unkempt. "I just..." she sighs, content, looking out at the rising sun. "I like this a lot more than I thought I would. But I’m not doing anything in particular so, I don’t know why," she’s very unfiltered, Yena. She has no issue speaking what’s on her mind, and if she doesn’t understand something, she accepts that.

Chaewon takes another photo. "Cute," she breathes, truthfully, but also teasing.

Yena blushes furiously, pressing her lips tight together, vainly trying to suppress another smile. Chaewon takes a photo of that too. "'m not," she mumbles. 

“Mmh, sure," Chaewon replies, not sounding at all convinced, taking a photo as Yena buries her face into her hands with embarrassment. 

“Yah!" she whines, tone childish. "You're not gonna get any good photos if you- stop laughing! If you keep making fun of me!”

Chaewon tuts beneath her breath, zooming in as Yena brushes her hair back from her forehead in an aggregated yet equally sweet manner. “How about you focus on your own job, hm?”

The camera shutter sounds just as Yena smiles, cheeks warm with summer's early morning light. 

They're sat on the edge of Yena’s windowsill, legs dangling in mid air as they look out at the skyline. They've drunk just enough to be tipsy, which isn't a lot for either of them to be honest, but it's still so little that they're still able to think straight. Kind of.

"But even the concept of seasons is absurd, when you think about it," Yena’s been rambling, not exclusively a drunken tendency of hers, kicking her legs like a child and leaning back on her palms. The moonlight steals the warmth from her skin and turns it icy, the pale white glow giving her a whole new palette of colours in Chaewon’s mind. "Like how was it decided that on one exact day, July would end and August would would begin,"

Chaewon plays with Yena’s hair absentmindedly, her chin resting on her shoulder and pressing the occasional kiss to the older’s jaw. "'m pretty sure it's heavily influenced by science," she murmurs, tone laced with sleep.

But Yena is insistent. "Yeah well... what if I don't believe in that science, hm? In Australia right now, it's Spring. What if I want to abide by Australian science instead?"

"Yen, you're making no sense,"

"No listen, I've got this shit figured out,”

Chaewon arches a brow, looking up at her. "Figured what out?"

"Just before school starts, we'll move to Australia, and once summer is finished _there_ we'll come back home," she crosses her arms triumphantly, looking much too proud of herself, lips drawn together. "A year without winter or autumn,"

Chaewon doesn’t really know what comes over her.

Sometimes when she looks at Yena, she feels like crying.

"It's nice to dream, isn't it?"

Her heart aches when that elated smile melts from Yena’s lips, melding into something a little more melancholy. Something that shouldn’t be resting on her lips, lips that should always be stretched so wide in a grin it splits her face. But instead, they melt into a downturn, drooping like melted candle wax along with her eyes. She rests her head on top of Chaewon’s, and takes one of her hands between both of her own.

"It's the only thing keeping me sane,"

Yena is taken from her along with the coming of September. The skies are ablaze in the evenings, flames licking hungrily at the branches of trees, raging on the grass where amber coloured leaves have flitted to the ground.

Chaewon hugs her knees to her chest as she watches Yena’s family drive off, back to their hometown, as they do every September only to return once more when Summertime rolls around again.

Chaewon presses her lips together, dragging the heel of her palm across her cheekbone.

Every Autumn.

Every Autumn, this happens, and she still hasn’t gotten used to it. She still shudders when the other side of her bed is cold, empty, like the back field that just seems so vast when she’s stood in it alone.

Their car drives off, into the fire that rages on the horizon, and Chaewon lets her eyes fall shut. Just a little less than a year. That’s all she has to wait, and then, Yena will come back.

Chaewon stands out on the front porch on July first, adrenaline pumping through her veins, so excited she can barely contain herself.

And she stands out on the second.

And the third.

And the fourth.

Every single day in July.

August wanes, the leaves fall from the trees, and this year, Yena doesn’t come back.

_Three years later._

“Oh my god,” 

Yena immediately stops walking, looking up. She blinks, in the darkness, and then all at once, her face is contorting into a shocked expression. “What the- Chaewon?” 

Chaewon stares at her with wide eyes, her face prettier than Yena ever could’ve remembered, dark red lips parted. “Oh my god,” she repeats, covering her mouth with her hand. “Holy shit, hi,” 

Yena doesn’t even know what to say, eyes still blinking rapidly as she drinks in the sight of her. It’s been so long, shit, was it three years? Since that summer? She’s beautiful, Chaewon, though that’s a given, that’s how Yena’s always remembered her. But, now... Yena can’t quite put her finger on it. She’s matured, that’s something she can’t deny, her face that would usually be bare before now done up; lips glossed and eyes glittering and lashes long.

Though, as beautiful as Chaewon still is... god, Yena feels sick.

She looks fucking miserable.

Her shoulders are hunched, her hair frazzled and frayed at the roots. She’s dressed well, although she always was, but it doesn’t distract from the fact that that gloss on her lips is smeared and her mascara has made dark smudges on the bags beneath her eyes.

They only stare at one another, like neither of them can believe that the other is actually there. And then, Chaewon’s eyes start to glisten, and Yena feels guilt wash over her like a wave. 

"Shit, Chaewon, no," she immediately reaches out, drawing the younger girl closer to her and enveloping her into a hug, holding onto her tightly. She reaches up, gently carding her fingers through Chaewon’s hair without hesitation, letting the girl prop her chin up on Yena’s shoulder like she always used to do. Yena hears her sniff, then swallow, before letting out a long exhale, sounding like she's trying to compose herself. Yena has to dig her own teeth into her bottom lip, because shit, it's been so fucking long. "I'm so sorry," it's all she can say. "I'm so fucking sorry," 

"No, don't," Chaewon’s voice wavers. "Don't say you're sorry. Because if you're sorry then that means I let you go when I should've made you stay," she breaks away, gentle and soft like everything else she does. "Suh-so you can't be sorry," 

Yena doesn't want to push it any further, doesn't want Chaewon to put the blame on herself when nothing that happened was her fault. "What are you doing out here?" It’s late, well into the a.m at this stage, Yena having just wrapped up at the twenty-four-hour library, cramming for a thesis that’s due in about, what, two hours? It’s a stupid question, she regrets it as soon as it falls past her lips, because, well. The smudged makeup, her clothes. Yena swallows thickly, cursing herself for the discomfort she feels in the base of her throat.

Chaewon gives her a watery smile. "Is it not obvious?" she holds up a pair of chunky high heels in her hand, and it's only then that Yena realises that she's barefoot. "I'm walk of shame-ing. I couldn't sleep at whoever's place I was at, so, now I'm just trying to find my way home," 

_Whoever's place._

Yena's brow's turn upwards. She reaches out, but decides against it and withdraws her hand. She's not too sure if Chaewon saw or not. “I uh... I didn’t know you moved here. If I’d known-”

“No! No, it’s okay, you couldn’t- you couldn’t have known. I um, I didn’t know that this is where you lived,” her voice becomes quieter and quieter the more she talks, like her thoughts are overcoming her and what’s coming past her lips is being pushed to the back of her mind. Yena doesn’t push her, letting her think. She palms her forehead, closing her eyes. “You know what, I think I’m still drunk,” she murmurs. “I’ve been imagining this moment for- god only knows how long, I don’t-" she cuts herself off with a sigh, and straightens out her shoulders, looking Yena in the eye.

“I missed you,”

Yena’s breath catches on her tongue.

Chaewon’s eyes well up again, and she looks down at the ground. “I em...” she pats her hand against her thigh nervously, voice sounding thick when she speaks. “I know, that it likely wasn’t your choice? Not coming back? So it's not your fault but, I've gone so long without you that it just-"

Yena hugs her.

Chaewon stops speaking, letting out a choked breath at the sudden movement. It takes her a moment, tense beneath Yena’s touch, but eventually she responds, wrapping her arms around Yena’s waist and nosing her shoulder.

As much as Yena talks, and much as she can ramble on and on, it’s always faceless, trivial things. She’s never been good at formulating how she feels into coherent words, something Chaewon always knew, so Yena hopes that she knows now that was she’s feeling, Yena feels it too.

“You can rest up at my place, if you want,” she speaks into Chaewon’s hair. “Until we find a way to get you home,”

Silence, for a beat or two. A sniff, and a soft breath of laughter. “You were always too kind,”

Yena doesn’t respond to the statement, doesn’t know how. She looks down, and sees that Chaewon’s feet are red, small cuts littering her skin courtesy of the rough ground she’s been walking on for god only knows how long. “Your feet...”

Chaewon pulls back from her slightly, and looks down too. “Oh...” she lets out an embarrassed breath of laughter. “That ah... yeah, the price of trying to be tall, I guess,” she presses her lips together, but doesn’t look up. Her voice goes flat. “Look, I know how bad this looks-”

Yena shakes her head instantly. “No, really it’s none of my-”

“No,” Chaewon insists. “No, I need to... look, after you were gone, and after _being_ with you... I just, I got so used to being with someone. I- I _need_ to be with someone. It sort of...” she shakes her head. “No one could ever replace you, that’s now what I’m saying. It’s just a sort of- of a temporary kind of refuge,” her voice grows more and more unstable the more she talks. “But it always hurts worse each time, and no matter who I’m with I _still_ always see you, and... and..." she wells up again, retracting her arms from Yena’s wait and wiping at her eyes, blubbering out a soft "Shit, sorry,"

Yena, unable to stand the sight of her so down, turns around, bending her knees and crouching in front of her. "Get on,"

She can picture Chaewon taken aback expression just by her voice alone. "...what?"

"Get on my back," Yena repeats. "Your feet must kill, I'll take you back to my place, you can stay the night if you want, and then... we’ll figure something out,”

There's silence, for a moment, before Yena feels her touch on her shoulder, and soon enough she's carrying Chaewon’s weight on her back, the girl's legs wrapped around her hips and her arms slung loosely around her neck. "You were always much too kind to me," her words quiver, breath warm on Yena's cheeks. “Thank you. So much,”

Yena bushes her gratitude aside, and begins to walk, slowly so that Chaewon isn't jostled. "You know I don't like it when you say that I'm too kind, no one can ever be too kind to you. I suppose I'll just have to break you out of that habit again,"

She feels Chaewon sit up straighter. Her form goes rigid, and for a terrifying moment, Yena's afraid that she's said something wrong. "Again?" she repeats, voice still a little shaky. "You mean I'm gonna see you again? After tonight?"

Yena relaxes, and because Chaewon can't see her, she doesn't bother biting back her smile. "If you'll have me,"

Then, Chaewon kisses her cheek, soft and sweet. It takes Yena by surprise, and she starts a little, and they both laugh softly despite everything else. Yena feels herself flood with warmth, and it's such a familiar feeling that she hasn't felt in so long. "In a heartbeat," Yena can hear the beam in Chaewon's voice, can feel her clinging onto her a little tighter. She can imagine how she looks; on the occasion before when Yena would ever catch Chaewon with tears in her eyes, she'd do whatever she could to make her laugh, just to see her smile again. She can imagine the last few droplets glimmering on her lashline, as her eyes squeezed shut with how much she's grinning.

It makes things a little easier, Chaewon not able to see her, so Yena spits it out before she has anymore regrets. "I missed you too,"

She doesn't hear anything, from Chaewon, for perhaps five, ten seconds, and she's beginning to wonder if Chaewon had even heard her. Then, she feels her tuck her hair behind her ear, soft and tender, and it's _painful_ , but the good kind.

"I was right, y'know,"

"About what?" Yena humours her.

Chaewon keeps running her fingers through those couple strands of hair behind her ear. "It's October, isn't it?" she muses thoughtfully. "I've never seen you in October. I remember I said once that you'd still look just as good when Autumn comes,"

It's almost like no time has passed at all.

"I was right,"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that was that absolute mess wow! i thought i couldn't worsen my standards anymore but here we are. i'd appreciate it if you left a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and i'll see you soon! thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/glitzyena)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/glitzyena)


End file.
